The present invention relates to an arrangement for withdrawing particles of material removed by a working tool of a machine tool during a machining process.
Arrangement of this type have been proposed in the prior art in which a sleeve of casing means for accommodating particles of removed material is mounted on a spindle bearing neck of the machine tool. In this case it is impossible to clamp the machine tool in a working frame and to perform with the machine tool such processes which require the machine tools to be clamped in the working frame, for instance various drilling operations, many grinding operations and almost all milling operations. During grinding and milling operations great amounts of material is removed, particularly in form a dust and short chips which dirty the surrounding place and the operators. In the known arrangement a second sleeve is constantly biased toward the workpiece so as to sealingly abut against the latter. However, a sufficient flow of aspirating air can be built only in the case when an upper surface of the workpiece is not uniform, that is when gaps remain between the lower edge of the thus-biased second sleeve for passage of the air. A seal provided on the front edge of the biased sleeve makes the desirable aspiration practically impossible.
An arrangement for drilling machines or the like has been also known, which operates as a dust exhauster and must be mounted on the drilling machine. This arrangement also includes a sleeve mounted on the drilling machine and a movable sleeve which is biased by a spring toward the workpiece. In an older dust aspirating arrangement for stone machining machine tools, an aspirating sleeve is coaxially mounted on a shaft of the stone machining machine tool, and a second so-called holding sleeve is movably connected with the above-mentioned first sleeve. The second sleeve abuts against the stone to be machined by means of an aspirating hood mounted on the second sleeve. This arrangement has the same disadvantages which the first-mentioned arrangement has.